bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Der Sechs Millionen Dollar Mann
] Der Sechs Millionen Dollar Mann (literally: The Six Million Dollar Man) was the title used for the German-dubbed version of the Six Million Dollar Man. The show was aired in the late 1980's on the German TV-station RTL which was called RTL Plus back then. The show became very popular in Germany, Austria and Switzerland when it was first aired. Its success led to German translations of the American paperback novels as well as some video releases by CIC International. The Opening Narrations (TV version) Position angleiten, Steve. Fünf Grad nach links, sonst alle Werte gut! - Viktor Verstanden, fünf Grad. Leichte Vibration am Heck - Steve Ungünstiger Seitenwind. Wird mit der Wende behoben. - Viktor Sonst sieht alles bestens aus. Instrumente Roger. Die Vibration wird stärker, Viktor! - Steve Versuch' sie, mit einer leichten Wende abzufangen! - Viktor Die Sicherungen sind durchgebrannt. Ich verliere an Höhe. - Steve Versuch' die Wende und gib volle Energie! - Viktor Maschine spricht nicht an, ich verliere weiter an Höhe - Steve Geh' kein Risiko ein, Steve! Steig' rechtzeitig aus! - Viktor Mein Schleudersitz funktioniert nicht. Sie schmiert ab, sie schmiert ab... - Steve Sprecher: Astronaut Steve Austin ist nach einem Absturz schwer verletzt. Durch eine sechs Millionen Dollar teure Operation wird mit modernster medizinischer Technik ein Auge durch eine Speziallinse ersetzt. Ein Arm und seine Beine werden gegen künstliche Glieder von unvorstellbarer Leistungskraft ausgetauscht. Hierdurch wird Steve schneller, stärker und besser als jeder andere Mensch und kann mit dieser Kondition gefährliche Geheimaufträge der Regierung durchführen." The Opening Narrations (TV version, translation) Narration: Astronaut Steve Austin was severely injured after a crash. With an operation worth six million dollars and modern medical technology, one eye is replaced with a special lense. One arm and his legs are replaced with artificial limbs of incredible power. By that, Steve becomes faster, stronger and better than any other man; his condition enables him to go on dangerous and secret missions by the government." Opening Narrations (video version) "Steve Austin, Astronaut. Ein Mann, der kaum noch am Leben ist. Aber meine Herren, wir können ihn wieder zusammenbauen. Wir haben die Technologie! Wir haben die Möglichkeiten, den ersten bionischen Menschen zu schaffen. Steve Austin wird dieser Mensch sein. Besser, stärker, schneller..." Opening Narrations (video version, translation) "Steve Austin, astronaut. A man who is barely alive. But gentlemen, we can rebuild him. We have the technology. We have the capability to create the first bionic man. Steve Austin will be that man. Better, stronger, faster..." Voice Actors Episode List Season One (1974) 1 (1- 1) : Die tote Stadt (Population : Zero) 2 (1- 2) : Der Stärkste überlebt (Survival of the Fittest) 3 (1- 3) : Unternehmen Leuchtkäfer (Operation Firefly) 4 (1- 4) : Der diebische Roboter (Day of the Robot) 5 (1- 5) : Der verschollene Aufklärer (Little Orphan Airplane) 6 (1- 6) : Hilfe für den Rivalen (Doomsday, and Counting) 7 (1- 7) : Jagd nach dem Augenzeugen (Eyewitness to Murder) 8 (1- 8) : Rettung aus dem All (The Rescue of Athena One) 9 (1- 9) : Dr. Wells wird vermisst (Dr. Wells is Missing) 10 (1-10) : Der Killersatellit (The Last of the Fourth of Julys) 11 (1-11) : Wahnsinn aus dem All (Burning Bright) 12 (1-12) : Der Feigling (The Coward) 13 (1-13) : Gefahr für Steve Austin (Run, Steve, Run) Season Two (1974-1975) 14 (2- 1) : Der Bombenschmuggel (Nuclear Alert) 15 (2- 2) : Unfall im Weltraum (The Pioneers) 16 (2- 3) : Pilotenfehler (Pilot Error) 17 (2- 4) : Personenschutz (The Pal-Mir Escort) 18 (2- 5) : Der Konkurrent (The Seven Million Dollar Man) 19 (2- 6) : Die Außerirdischen (Straight on 'til Morning) 20 (2- 7) : Goldfieber (The Midas Touch) 21 (2- 8) : Sabotage (The Deadly Replay) 22 (2- 9) : Forscher im Spannungsgebiet (Act of Piracy) 23 (2-10) : Steve außer Kontrolle (Stranger in Broken Fork) 24 (2-11) : Pressegangster (The Peeping Blonde) 25 (2-12) : Entführungsgefahr (The Cross-Country Kidnap) 26 (2-13) : Todsicher (Lost Love) 27 (2-14) : Der letzte Kamikaze (The Last Kamikaze) 28 (2-15) : Der Spionage-Roboter (Return of the Robot Maker) 29 (2-16) : Freundschaftsdienst (Taneha) 30 (2-17) : Die Spur des Doppelgängers (Look Alike) 31 (2-18) : Der unsichtbare Spion (The E.S.P. Spy) 32 (2-19) : Eine Partnerin für Steve I (The Bionic Woman I) 33 (2-20) : Eine Partnerin für Steve II (The Bionic Woman II) 34 (2-21) : Geiselrettung (Outrage in Balinderry) 35 (2-22) : Die Abrechnung (Steve Austin, Fugitive) Season Three (1975-1976) 36 (3- 1) : Die neue Jaime I (The Return of the Bionic Woman I) 37 (3- 2) : Die neue Jaime II (The Return of the Bionic Woman II) 38 (3- 3) : Erpresserische Rache (The Price of Liberty) 39 (3- 4) : Spionageverdacht (The Song and Dance Spy) 40 (3- 5) : Der Wolfsjunge (The Wolf Boy) 41 (3- 6) : Lebensgefahr für den Prinzen (The Deadly Test) 42 (3- 7) : Raketenanschlag (Target in the Sky) 43 (3- 8) : Ein faules Spiel (One of Our Running Backs is Missing) 44 (3- 9) : Ein riskanter Test (The Bionic Criminal) 45 (3-10) : Der Schmugglerring (The Blue Flash) 46 (3-11) : Verbrecherherrschaft (The White Lightning War) 47 (3-12) : Flucht in die Heimat (Divided Loyalty) 48 (3-13) : Der Einzelkämpfer (Clark Templeton O'Flaherty) 49 (3-14) : Geheimnisverrat (The Winning Smile) 50 (3-15) : Ausgetrickst (Hocus-Pocus) 51 (3-16) : Bigfoot und die Außerirdischen I (The Secret of Bigfoot I) 52 (3-17) : Bigfoot und die Außerirdischen II (The Secret of Bigfoot II) 53 (3-18) : Raub des Pharaos (The Golden Pharaoh) 54 (3-19) : Die Verschwörung (Love Song for Tanya) 55 (3-20) : Korruptionsverdacht (The Bionic Badge) 56 (3-21) : Die letzte Chance (Big Brother) Season Four (1976-1977) 57 (4- 1) : Kampf der Außerirdischen I (The Return of Bigfoot I) 58 (4- 2) : Kampf der Außerirdischen II (The Return of Bigfoot II) 59 (4- 3) : Flug XJ7 - verschollen (Nightmare in the Sky) 60 (4- 4) : Ausgetauscht (Double Trouble) 61 (4- 5) : Das Todesserum (The Most Dangerous Enemy) 62 (4- 6) : Überleben unter Wasser (H+2+O = Death) 63 (4- 7) : Riskante Operation (The Bionic Boy 90' '') 64 (4- 8) : Raketenterror (Vulture of the Andes) 65 (4- 9) : Die Befreiung des Prinzen (Thunderbird Connection 90' '') 66 (4-10) : Die Wandlung (A Bionic Christmas Carol) 67 (4-11) : Unter Söldnern (Task Force) 68 (4-12) : Das Superhirn (The Ultimate Imposter) 69 (4-13) : Hetzjagd I (Death Probe I) 70 (4-14) : Hetzjagd II (Death Probe II) 71 (4-15) : Erfinderpech (Danny's Inferno) 72 (4-16) : Die Intrige (Fires of Hell) 73 (4-17) : Die Spezialisten (The Infiltrators) 74 (4-18) : Agentenrummel (Carnival of Spies) 75 (4-19) : U-509 (U-509) 76 (4-20) : Unter falschem Namen (The Privacy of the Mind) 77 (4-21) : Verbotenes Land (To Catch the Eagle) 78 (4-22) : Die Übersinnlichen (The Ghostly Teletype) Season Five (1977-1978) 79 (5- 1) : Raubzug der Haie I (Sharks I) 80 (5- 2) : Raubzug der Haie II (Sharks II) 81 (5- 3) : Countdown außer Kontrolle I (Deadly Countdown I) 82 (5- 4) : Countdown außer Kontrolle II (Deadly Countdown II) 83 (5- 5) : Schreckliches Erwachen (Bigfoot V) 84 (5- 6) : Sturm der Angst (Killer Wind) 85 (5- 7) : Überrollt (Rollback) 86 (5- 8) : Die dunkle Seite des Mondes I (Dark Side of the Moon I) 87 (5- 9) : Die dunkle Seite des Mondes II (Dark Side of the Moon II) 88 (5-10) : Unerschütterlich (Target: Steve Austin) 89 (5-11) : Verschollen (The Cheshire Project) 90 (5-12) : Zwischen den Fronten (Walk a Deadly Wing) 91 (5-13) : Flug durch die Zeit (Just a Matter of Time) 92 (5-14) : Unaufhaltsam I (Return of Death Probe I) 93 (5-15) : Unaufhaltsam II (Return of Death Probe II) 94 (5-16) : Insel der Verschollenen (The Lost Island 90' '') 95 (5-17) : Ein doppeltes Spiel (The Madonna Caper)- 96 (5-18) : Die seltsame Erscheinung (Dead Ringer) 97 (5-19) : Computermacht I (Date with Danger I) 98 (5-20) : Computermacht II (Date with Danger II) 99 (5-21) : Allianz der Feinde (The Moving Mountain) TV Movies 1 : Rückkehr der Roboter (The Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman) 2 : never broadcast (Bionic Showdown: The Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman) 3 : never broadcast (Bionic Ever After?) Air Dates DVD Release Info Release Title: Der 6 Millionen Dollar Mann. Staffel 1 Release Date: September 24, 2010 Soundtrack: German (Dolby Digital 2.0) Subtitles: unknown Additional Features: unknown Weblinks *The Ultimate German Bionix Website German Fansite *Bionic World German blog about both bionic series Sechs Millionen Dollar Mann, Der Category:The Bionic Shows and Germany